Thoughts and Feelings
by FireLily0213
Summary: Set after Annabeth and Percy fall into Tartars in Mark of Athena. The rest of the demigods now need to continue on their quest without Annabeth and Percy and with their emotions of guilt and sorrow. Major feels warning guys. Possible death; I dunno yet.
1. Nico di Angelo

_**'Ello**_

_**So.**_

_**I should be writing my Maximum Ride fanfic but ._. oh well. **_

_**This is major feels so here it is: MAJOR FEELS WARNING. **_

_**Enjoy; for now.**_

_**I do not own Heroes of Olympus. **_

Gone.

Nico di Angelo sat on the bed, holding the bottle of the amber liquid godly children drink. He was in _his _bedroom, and the hour he stayed then, it was too overwhelming how it was clearly _his _bedroom. It smelled of the ocean breeze, and the smell of it put Nico into a greater depth of depression every minute. _They_ were gone.

Hazel and Piper had tried to be comforting but they both were too grief-stricken to make him feel better, if not worse. It had been wonderful to see Hazel again, but the feeling had been stolen and replaced by despair when the warship attacked the cove of the Mark of Athena. Jason was lost in his own world, set in stone and refused to socialize with anyone other than a few words of acknowledgement. Frank tried to comfort Hazel but nothing he did seemed to help. And Leo, well, Leo was trying to _everything,_ everything but think about _them._

_They_ were really gone.

Nico choked out a sob.

When would word reach camp that two of their greatest demigods had plummeted to the greatest depths of Hell?

How would they take it?

Nico ran a hand through his messy black hair and tried to fight the memories of the two. He remembered how _he _had slowly became a brother and _she _slowly became another Bianca.

Nico took another swig of the nectar. The warmth did not put him a better mood though but he tried. He began to feel a little more than warm, and slowly became hot. He ignored it.

Would the others hate him for letting _them_ fall? Nico knew they would. It's how he had felt, how he blamed _him _for his sister's death.

But it was his fault. If he hadn't be so damn pathetic, so damn weak, so damn _stupid, _they wouldn't have had to come to Rome to save him.

But they had.

And _they _payed the price.

Nico shut his eyes, trying to stop crying. He took a deep gulp of the nectar. Maybe it would make it go away.

He felt hotter than before, slowly faint. He heard a distinct knocking sound but it didn't seem to be important. He saw flashes of _them _and how they would make him feel better, then eventually everything was blurry and fuzzy. He faintly recalled a door opening. He wasn't sure, but he was sure he heard a scream. Oh, what happened? He was too sluggish to find out. He dropped the bottle and clenched his eyes shut, but instead of blackness it only got brighter and brighter. He was burning now, but he knew it would stop.

Because Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase really were gone.

_**Sooooo, whatchya think? Leave a review; please, and tell me if you liked it or not. I'll be posting another chapter in the thoughts of another **_**_character soon._**

_-Firelily_


	2. Hazel Levesque

_**'Ello**_

**Uh. Well. So. Apparently Chapter 2. I hope you liked Chapter 1; this is Hazel's version of Thoughts and Feelings.**

**I've already written Chapter 3 and am starting 4 and plan to publish 3 after a certain amount of weeks, but I might share it sooner if I notice this story receives a lot of acclaim. **

**Anyway; enjoy! :)**

Sick.

Hazel Levesque was sick with worry. She was sick of the depression the held the demigods at the warship. She was sick of the Gods and their stupid war. She was sick of how weak and vulnerable she was. She was sick of Gaea.

It was Gaea who took them.

Took Annabeth and Percy.

When she finally had let all her tears out, she sat up on her bed in her own bedroom and wiped her tear-struck face.

No more crying. Time to be strong.

Time to be strong for them.

When Hazel knocked on Percy's bedroom, the bedroom that temporarily held Nico di Angelo, she was adamant in not crying when she tried to comfort her younger half-brother.

She began to worry when he did not answer.

She knew that she should probably leave him be, but curiosity filled her. Also, she was worried about Nico. She knew from the way he listened to Percy that he looked up to him as a brother. It had hurt him the most. She forced the door open, using her own powers to force the metal in the lock to move aside. She opened it just a crack and froze when she realized what was happened.

Nico was burning, literally burning, as non-forgiving flames slowly, steadily crawled up his arm. The nectar he had been drinking had slipped out of his hand, and was on the floor, seeping through the carpet. Hazel did not recall screaming but she heard footsteps pounding from the kitchen. Everything was a blur after that.

The others had burst in, ready for an attack, but were startled to see Nico. She didn't remember well, but was sure the others had thrown water over him, trying to cool him down, how they had shouted at Leo as he was unable to control his body heat and burst into flames as well, how Piper was eventually crying. She did remember though, that she had taken her unconscious brother's shoulders and mentally swore every known curse at him, at the Fates, and at the world.

She lost it, shaking him madly, screaming at him and crying. Begging him to stay. To come back.

She couldn't lose him too.

Finally Piper forced her back and held her tightly as Hazel sobbed on her friend's shoulder until she fell asleep from exhaustion while the boys did everything they could to take control of the flames.

Yes.

Hazel was so very sick.

**Ah. So. Do you hate me? Do you love me? Please R really, every little comment makes my heart swell, as cheesy as it may sound. Thanks for taking time and reading my story ^-^**

_-Firelily_


	3. Piper McLean

_**'Ello. **_

**I actually quite like this story; I didn't plan on making it very long but I can't plan what I'm supposed to do for homework.**

**Like for example how I'm supposed to be finishing my 225 point assignment that's due tomorrow….**

**Anyway, this is Piper McLean's view; I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy :)**

Scared.

Piper McLean was scared.

She didn't want to admit it; especially when she knew that their dysfunctional family was weak and needed all the support it could get, but she was. She was scared of the war, she was scared of what would happen, she was scared of losing or dying, she was scared for Jason and Hazel and Frank and Leo and Nico.

_She was terrified for Percy and Annabeth. _

She wanted to be brave and strong like Hazel who kept back her emotions to take care of the remaining demigods like a mature soldier and mother. Hazel shouldn't have to have to take care of them all. Hazel was the one who knew Percy; not Piper, not Leo. Hazel deserved to grieve but no one told her she could and she took control. Piper should help her. It was the very least she could do, for Annabeth, for Percy, for the others breaking down just as much as she was.

But all Piper wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

She had cried for hours when she finally ran out of tears but still felt awful. After sobbing for a period of time, Piper became resentful and screamed into her tear-soaked pillow as rage coursed through her veins. When she didn't have anymore fire, she simply gave up and the final stage was set. Fear. So much fear. Fear of the future. Fear of the present. Feat of the past.

And there was nothing she could do.

She knew she should help Hazel but she couldn't get herself up and at it.

Until she heard a scream.

Immediately Piper shot out of her bed, scrambled for the forsaken knife at her bedside and ran to the door. The scream; it sounded like Hazel and in the short few seconds it took Piper to get up and to the scream, her fear put the worst possible scenarios in her head.

She was definitely not expecting what she saw.

She expected blood, or tears or monsters.

What she did see was Nico di Angelo slowly being burned to ash.

She didn't move; she just couldn't, so she stood still with her mouth open as Hazel desperately tried to slake the fire. Then she gasped for air and ran to him.

_The air was burning._

The boys came just quickly but reacted quicker than Piper did. They four of them fought the flames, taking water and trying to make the flames die out. Piper snapped at Leo when he lost control and burst into flames. Eventually she realized she would not be much help so she took the sobbing and screaming Hazel by her hands and pulled away from her brother, letting the boys do what they could. And as she held Hazel, feeling her friend soaking her shirt with tears and screaming curses and hatred into oblivion, Piper felt scared.

**Soooooooooo, Whatchya' think? I already had most of this written when I decided to post it but I haven't even started Chp 4. Please Read and Review; PLEASE IT MAKES MY LIFE SO WORTHWHILE. I hope you liked it! **

_-Firelily_


End file.
